War Babies
by VegaIsTheBrightestStarInLyra
Summary: When you're Hatake Kakashi's daughter being a ninja comes naturaly. All you want to do is help those in the village. To give all you can. But sometimes, all you can give is too much, and you're left with nothing; you become nothing but a memory...
1. By the time I was 20

My generation and I are what is called a War Baby. As in we were born and or have grown up in a war. The Fourth Shinobi War, to be exact. The worst thing was that the war started six years after the end of the Third. I was two at the time. I have no memories of peace and prosperity. All I know is the distant rumble and screams from battles happening just outside the village. The way that every so often the floor would shake and debris would fall from the ceiling. Every village stood alone. Sure, there were alliances but that basicaly meant you didn't set your ninja on each other. And so everyday squads would be sent out and they would return in a few days, their numbers severley decreased and half dead. And everytime they returned everything would stop. We would stand in silence for two minutes, a sign of respect for the fallen and the falling, the ones sacrificing thier lives for us.

Of course being a War Baby means I grew up fast. Everybody joined the Acadamy at six and had to leave by twelve, if you hadn't become a Genin by then, well, you died on the battle field. They couldn't afford to keep the people who weren't strong enough. I too was six when I joined the Acadamy, the war having raged for only four years. I was nine when I graduated. Two weeks later I was on the front line. By the time I was ten I had killed more people that my age timsed by three. A scary thought when one really sits down to think, but there is rarely time to think when you could die at any point. Even whe you're back in the village it is the Shinobi's responsibility to watch over the civilians.

The civilians. Eight years into the war and the civilians were hated by Shinobi. All they did was say that it was the Shinobi's fault there was a war. That all they were doing was making more work. In the briefing rooms there were often talks of banding together and slaughtering them all. I could never quite tell if they were joking or not. Now I understand why Grandpa commited Seppaku, to be shunned by people, but he had it worse, even his fellow Shinobi hated him! At least for me I have people I can vent to. Like Dad. He understands. He was my age and a little older when the Third Shinobi war was in full swing. He told me that the Fourth is so much worse.

When Dad has just come back from a mission, delirious with hunger, thirst and exhaustion, as I lead him to his room he apologises to me. Saying he was sorry for ever making me grow up in this place. I don't know wether I should be proud of Dad or not. He is famous on the battle field. The Copy Ninja. That's what they call him. But should I be proud of somebody who is so well known and respected by the village for being a murderer. I don't know. But I do know that no matter how much the villages hate Shinobi they cannot turn their backs on Dad. They know how much he has lost for them. His father, his best friends, his teacher-might-as-well-be-father, his childhood. And now me.

By the time I was ten I was a Chunin. By the time I was eleven I was a Jounin. By the time I was fourteen I was an ANBU. By the time I was sixteen I was an ANBU Captain. By the time I was twenty I was dead.

My name is Hatake Kimiko and this is the story of my life and my death.

Okay, so this is my first ever Naruto FanFiction. I have been mulling over a war plot and a Kakashi has a daughter plot for a while, so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Please leave a review for me, flames are welcome as are compliments. I don't have spell chack 'cause I broke my laptop so while it's in for repairs I 'm using my old one and the Mircosoft Word has run out. So please tell me about my mistakes and if you want me to continue.

-Vega


	2. Tsunade won't allow it!

If the villigers were to look up as they passed the Hokage Mountain they would have seen an ANBU captain stood on the top of the Fourth's head. But nobody did. They were too wrapped up in their own lives to notice somebody elses come crashing down around them. A sixteen year old boy was a father.

It was the sort of situation one would see on a soap opera; a young boy has sex for the first time in another village, thinking this whole situation was behind him he leaves the woman. Nine months later he gets a knock on his door. The very same woman is stood on his door step. In labor. The woman dies in labor and leaves the boy-or should I say man?-to look after a child that is undoubtably his. The child has the same silvery-grey hair, the same deep blue eyes-often mistaken for black-the same slender face, the same perfectly straight nose.

But he couldn't take care of a baby! A baby was another human being! It thought and braethed and ate and slept and grew. Everything Kakashi himself had done as a child. And he had created it. He had helped to create this little person who was just that. A person. An actual person who was just like him! And she was his. And he would never allow her to live the same life he did. He would never let Kimiko suffer like he did.

Kimiko. Kakashi thought it was a good name. Not only did Hatake Kimiko sound nice but Kimiko meant 'noble child', and Kakashi would do everything in his power to make sure she lived up to the name. But first she would have to survive Kakashi's poor parenting.

"Hey, kid!" Kakashi turned to see Jiraiya making his way over. He held out his large hands and Kakashi placed the small child into them. Jiraiya drew her close and stared down at her. "She looks exactly like you did," he mused. "I'll give you as much help as you need." he told Kakashi, fixing the bo-man with a piercing stare. "Thankyou," Kakashi mumbled, slightly embarrassed. He took Kimiko away from Jiraiya, said his goodbye and went home.

It didn't take long to find out that Kimiko was an oddly quiet child. Kakashi had been excpecting no sleep at all until she had teethed, as all of those missions babysitting with his team had told him that. His team. He needed them now more than ever. Sensei would know what to do, he would help Kakashi learn-that is, after all, what Senseis are for-Rin would be the mothering touch, she would be so gentle and kind with Kimiko, soothe her when she was upset and wipe her tears away. And Obito. Obito would keep Kimiko happy, he would always make her laugh and smile. And Kakashi would be there to make sure she had her prioraties right, to make sure she grew up well. But now he was stuck with all of it.

Well, not all of it. After all Jiraiya had already said he would help, he could provide...help with the... ladies? Well, that would have to be sorted out later. Gai had said he would help as had Asuma and Kurenai-somthing that Kakashi had been shocked about, they too were only sixteen and Kakashi had thought that they would be too busy to lend a hand. Not that he was complaining though.

"Hey Kid." Kakashi looked around. There stood Jiraiya and a grumpy looking Tsunade. "As soon as she found out that me and you were raising the little kid she told me she wouldn't allow anybody to have that sort of upbringing!" Jiraiya said, his grin getting bigger.

Tsunade barged past and grabbed the sleeping baby from Kakashi and handed him a piece of papaer. Kakashi opened it and saw a list presumably of all the things he needed to by. "Well, then! Go! I won't allow this child to live in squallor!" Tsunade roared at the two males. Needless to say, they left.

_I know the ending is pretty bad but...meh. Thank you to __**Mintshadow22 **__for pointing out that there was already a story called The Kimiko Chronicles. Title is officialy changed! Please Review!_

_-Vega_


	3. And then there was no more

Fujioka Momoko ran the fruit stall in Konoha. She was an old woman, in her late fifties, all of her children had grown but so far none of them had provided her with a grandchild. Everyday she watched the world go by and everyday she saw the little girl. Kimiko was a very pretty child, with her long silver hair, dark eyes, slender face, slight frame. Everyday Momoko would give the now two year old an apple as she and her father made their way to the hospital where Tsunade would look after her while Kakashi went on a mission. But today the two of them weren't acting normaly. Kakashi looked very tense and Kimiko kept on looking around quickly as though she had just heard something and she often looked up at her father, worried. As Momoko held out the apple and Kimiko reached up to take it she suddenly stopped. Her head snapped around quicker and more urgently than before.

"Daddy, someone's coming!" she cried. Kimiko could obviously hear somthing no one else could. She looked very stressed. Kakashi knelt down, he musn't have realised that Momoko was still there because he started to interogate his two yera old daughter. "What do you feel?" he asked her urgently. _Feel?_ She screwed up her eyes in concerntration. "It feels like people are moving through the forest, quickly, they are speaking, I can't tell what they're saying though._ They're here_!" she screamed the last part, Kakashi leapt up and pushed Momoko down just as several exploding tags went off in the sky. Kakashi threw Kimiko over to the old woman before jumping up and joining the fray.

Momoko looked over at the child. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her little shoulders were shaking. "What's happening?" Momoko whispered urgently. Kimiko looked up at her, eyes over flowing with tears. "Rock Ninja have arrived. I could feel more movement before, but I just passed it off as training, I never thought it was something to be worried about, I told Daddy but he told me not to worry." Kimiko told the old woman as though she was apologising.

"What do you mean by feel?" Momoko asked.

"Every so often I feel things in the bottom of my feet, it took me a while to realise that it happened whenever people walk. It's hard to do though. It only works when I close off all of my other senses, so Daddy says I'm not allowed to use it because it's dangerous. But today it felt like there were alot of people so the vibrations were stron and so I could pick it up really easily."

Momoko nodded her head. Kimiko started to cry harder. Momoko crawled over to the girl and placed her in her lap, stroking the silver hair. She tried to shield Kimiko from the Kunai whizzing through the air and the rocks and the fire and the lightening and the smoke and thr falling buildings. Momoko closed her eyes. She knew that this was the beginnings of a war, that today she would die.

They must have sat like that for an hour before an Iwa ninja found them. Momoko stood up and placed the girl on the floor behind her, shielding Kimiko from the man. The last thing she knew was the sight of a man smiling, a kunai heading towards her and a blood curdleing scream. And then there was no more.


	4. In Those Moments

_Whole Story Disclaimer: Hello! This is called FanFiction. Key word being 'Fan'!_

I can recall that day as if it were the present. The old lady dieing. Her warm blood, splattering my face. The vomit rising in my mouth at the thought. The man. The Iwa ninja staring down at me. An odd look on his face. At the time I never paid it much attention, it all fixed on the Kunai he was swinging around his indext finger. But now as I lie here, another body on the battle field, next to no hope of ever surviving, I have time.

I recognise the look. It's the same look the Hokage had on his face whenever he sent the Genin on a mission. It is human instinct to save the young, to make sure that they live on and keep the human race going. But these me and women had to go against the nature that had been in them since they were born and murder innocent children.

I think that's what saved me. In those few seconds the man took to contemplate his course of action, my father had chance to look over and see how his daughter was doing. But instead of seeing a terrified but safe Kimiko he instead saw a terrified Kimiko with a dead body infront of her, blood on her face and a ninja about to throw a Kunai at her neck.

It is also human instinct to protect your children. And that one is even harder to defy. And with the adrenaline, what chance did rational thinking stand against Kakashi's instincts? Rational thinking being that I was a child, who could do nothing and would only cost money and cause hassle.

In those few moments I was saved.

To me it seemed like one second the man was holding the Kunai then the next my father was stood infront of me, the Kunai embedded in his hands. He turned to me, and the look on his face made me feel scared and reassured all at the same time. Reassured because I knew he was going to protect me and scared because the look on his face was unlike any other I had seen. He looked like he was prepared to kill anyone and anything if need be.

I turned away for a few moments. I could still hear it though. The man gasping and gurlgleing, my father's panting. And the smell. The smoke and the blood. It was overwhelming me. I looked around. Body after body. I recognised some of them.

I could hear a distant whistleing. No it wasn't whistleing. It was screaming. It was me. "Kimiko! Kimiko! Get to the Hokage monument!" My dad screamed at me. I saw through his facade then. Hatake Kakashi was human. He was losing it. I felt myself nodding, still screaming. "Go Kimiko, I'll do my best to cover you!" I nodded again and set off crawling.

My memories are blurred after that. I remember my hands and knees getting cut badly, I still have scars. I couldn't breathe properly. It was like there was a hand clutching my lungs. I was tired. I wanted to sleep. But whever I slowed down I would hear Dad shouting at me to carry on as he tried to stop the Kunai making contact with me.

But then Dad was gone. He had got into a fight with another ninja and I was left alone.

Time passed oddly for me. At the time it felt like hours, but now I look back it was so fast! Now when I look back, one second I was in the middle of the town and the next I was halfway up the mountain and safe. Well, as safe as a three year old in the middle of a war could ever be.

When the bangs, clashes and screams finaly stopped I rember Dad came in. He couldn't sse me as I was the smallest person in the room. He looked over the room again, his eyes still missing me. His face darkened. But then he saw me.

I'll never forget the look on his face. It was one of pure relief. Now that I think back, I'm not sure what he would have done if I'd died that day. Actualy, I must have put him through hell over the years... All the times I went missing and people had seen me 'die' and all the times I had got fatal wounds. But I guess we're even concidering he always got S rank missions.

And that was the day everything changed for me. The day I became an adult in a child's body. The day I became a ninja. And today is when it all stops... Today I will die. I can no longer feel the pain coming from my side. But I can feel the blood slowly seeping out and I can see the Shuiken in sticking out form my waist on my right. I can feel the breaths harder to take, I feel the blood filling my lungs.

But I'm not done. I need to remember. I need to make sure I did good. How do I know that if I don't have the chance to analyse my life? I musn't die. Later. Not long. Just an hour. I just need to hang on that long.

_I'm having second thoughts about one part of the story so I'm leaving making sure that I have alot of possibilities for the future! ;)_

_Review Please!_

_-Vega_


End file.
